Frisk
Frisk is the playable character and the protagonist of Deindetale. Years after the True Pacifist Route in Undertale, ''Frisk has a strange dream telling them to go back to the Underground. Profile Appearance Frisk is taller than they are in ''Undertale, ''as ''Deindetale ''takes place years in the future and Frisk is a teenager by then. They have their normal haircut, and their pink and purple striped shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes, but they look a bit more like Kris. Personality Frisk's personality is ambiguous, allowing the player to project their personality onto Frisk. Frisk speaks to NPCs throughout the game, but the exact dialogue is not shown. NPCs dialogue boxes display "..." to show that the NPC is listening to Frisk, and some NPCs respond to questions that Frisk asks. Depending on their actions, players can interpret Frisk as kind and helpful, or merciless and untrustworthy. Frisk is obedient and only disallows player input when they follow someone else's instructions. Abilities Frisk's determination grants the power to SAVE and heal at SAVE points. The SAVE file can be reloaded to repeat events that occur after it, but NPCs' memories are not completely erased unless a True Reset occurs. Frisk's ability to SAVE is taken away at a point in the Genocide Route. Main Story Neutral Route In the beginning of the game, Frisk has a dream about the end of the True Pacifist Route, when everyone's looking out at the sunset. The normal cutscene plays, and Toriel asks her normal question, then everything goes dark. The words, "Go back" appear on the screen in red text, and there's a faint shadow of Gaster. Then, Frisk wakes up. Where Frisk wakes up depends on if they chose "I want to stay with you" or "I have places to go" in their dream. (What they chose in the dream is what they chose in real life) If Frisk chooses, "I want to stay with you", they wake up in their room in Toriel's new house. They find Toriel in the main room, and can talk to her. Leaving the house, Frisk can explore Monster Town, then climb Mt Ebott. If Frisk chooses, "I have places to go", they wake up in an empty house. Leaving the house, they can explore a human town, then climb Mt. Ebott. After passing through the area where the barrier once was, they find New Home in ruins. Checking the elevators results in the dialogue, "(It seems to be broken)". Frisk walks through New Home, and eventually runs into Flowey. Flowey asks why Frisk is here, then assumes that they came here for him. Then he says that he can't be saved, and that Frisk shouldn't have gone through the trouble of coming here. Frisk takes the elevator down to the CORE, but the elevator stops midway down. The dialogue, "(Something's wrong)" appears. Then, the screen goes black and the elevator crashes onto the ground. Frisk wakes up in the broken elevator with a cut on their face. They exit the elevator and find themself in Inner CORE. Walking through Inner Core, Frisk runs into Sans. When Frisk reaches the end of Inner CORE, they fight Redacted. After leaving Inner CORE, Frisk finds themself in Hotland, which is completely absent of people. When Frisk reaches Alphys' lab, they find the entrance blocked and the elevator to True Lab open. Venturing into True Lab, they find the Memoryheads and Reaper Bird. Farther into True Lab, Frisk discovers that Goner Kid is powering the Memoryheads. When Frisk reaches the end of True Lab, they fight Goner Kid. Exiting True Lab, Frisk finds the entrance to Alphys' lab open, and ventures into Waterfall. After reaching the beginning of Garbage Dump, Frisk finds Mystery Man, who then sends Frisk to the Piano Room. Leaving the Piano Room, Frisk must go left, as the right side is blocked. Then, Frisk must complete the normal puzzles in Waterfall, but they are more difficult because certain things are blocked. At the end of Waterfall, Frisk fights Mystery Man. Snowdin is completely absent of people, and Frisk just walks through it to the Ruins. Frisk enters the Ruins and walks through it, and reaches the place where they first fell into the Underground. They pick up some flowers, then leave the Underground unsatisfied. True Pacifist Route In the True Pacifist Route, Frisk learns about Gaster's story. Differences *Frisk visits the Temmie Village and saves the Temmie stuck behind the wall. *In Snowdin, Frisk enters Sans' lab and works with him to create a world where the War Between Humans and Monsters never happened. (''Deltarune) *At the end of the Ruins, Frisk meets up with Sans and they enter their parallel universe. Genocide Route When Frisk kills every piece of Gaster, Sans says that, "You weren't really human after all", and fights Frisk. Category:Main Characters